The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced qualifies as prior art under the law.
Various electric lights are known in the art. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 8,132,936 to Patton et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,070,319 to Schnuckle et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,837,355 to Schnuckle et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,261,455 to Schnuckle et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,159,994 to Schnuckle et al., US 2011/0127914 to Patton et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,350,720 to Jaworski et al.; US 2005/0285538 to Jaworski et al. (publ. December 2005); U.S. Pat. No. 7,481,571 to Bistritzky et al.; US 2008/0031784 to Bistritzky et al. (publ. February 2008); US 2006/0125420 to Boone et al. (publ. June 2006); US 2007/0127249 to Medley et al. (publ. June 2007); US 2008/0150453 to Medley et al. (publ. June 2008); US 2005/0169666 to Porchia, et al. (publ. August 2005); U.S. Pat. No. 7,503,668 to Porchia, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,824,627 to Michaels, et al.; US 2006/0039835 to Nottingham et al. (publ. February 2006); US 2008/0038156 to Jaramillo (publ. February 2008); US 2008/0130266 to DeWitt et al. (publ. June 2008); US 2012/0024837 to Thompson (publ. February 2012); US 2011/0134628 to Pestl et al. (publ. June 2011); US 2011/0027124 to Albee et al. (publ. February 2011); US 2012/0020052 to McCavit et al. (publ. January 2012); US 2012/0093491 to Browder et al. (publ. April 2012); and US 2014/0218903 to Sheng.
However, there is still a need in the art for improved electric candles and other lighting devices that generate a flickering flame effect.